


Solace

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (implied)(pre-relationship) Destiel, Cas needs time alone, Fallen Castiel, Gen, Overwhelmed Cas, pimpmobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Cas just needs some time alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

Whenever it got too much, Castiel liked to drive his car - that everyone had so affectionately started calling it his ‘Pimpmobile’ - to the closest secluded place he could find. 

Usually, it was in a woods, or a field, or even a dusty dirt road. 

As long as there was no one around, no man-made noises to overwhelm his senses, he would be perfectly content. 

He would perch himself on the hood of his car, laying back against the windscreen, taking in all of the sounds of nature around him. If it was raining though, he would stretch himself out across the back seats, and listen to the pitter patter of the rain hitting the metal roof. 

Sometimes Cas would fall asleep in his chosen secluded place, waking up in the morning to the sun on his skin, and goosebumps on his arms, from the cold. 

When he would return back to what he was doing before - be it with the Winchesters, or on his own, helping fallen angels - he would pretend that he never left. 

Usually no one noticed, but the fallen angel of Thursday was sure that Dean would, on occasion. Cas wasn’t sure how, but by the way he looked at him, he was sure he was caught. 

Not that he was hiding it. He just wanted some time to be alone. 

“You alright, Cas?” The green eyed man asked, one night right after Cas had made the decision to disappear for the evening, and the blue-eyed man nodded in reply. 

He wouldn’t be - that’s why he would go on his little adventure for solace - but he knew he would be. He just needed a little time.


End file.
